Lumina et Tenebrae
by Nixxxypie
Summary: Lucy is on a journey, a journey in which she is but a pawn in the grand games of Time Lords. But can she over come her uncertainties and the remnants of her childhood to find the man she is destined for?
1. Prologue

This fic was influenced by alot of My RP habits over the past few months, and the lack of Master/Lucy fics available. As always, everything belongs to the wonderful BBC and RTD. Thank you to my beta Unfeathered, who has been kind enough to keep me on the straight and narrow, as well as the members of the livejournal community brb_gallifrey who are made of win and awesome-ness.

This is the prologue of what will hopefully be a loooooong fic, several chapters long. I hope you all like, and whether you do or you don't be sure to leave feedback so I can try and give you all the best fic ever :)

~ Nixxypie

* * *

**Lumina et Tenebrae **

The clock struck two in the morning as The Master stepped out from the door of the old Grandfather clock. Around the old house, the chimes of the TARDIS rang out, echoing through the halls and resonating along the walls. The floor boards creaked underfoot, and he walked slowly along the corridor, looking out of the window at the windy and dark night as he passed. This was meant to be, this night, he had waited and waited to be here. He had waited to see her, the one who would affect his future regeneration so very, very much. He smiled his dark eyes bright for once. He had been to the future, seeing his future self, not making contact though. The Master knew how important this child would be, well, she would be to him. It seemed he would lose his mind, and she would have to help him find it.

Somewhere in the building, a scream rang out.

Julia Cole was in labour.

* * *

Tens years on from that night a small girl plays hide and seek in the trees near her house.

It was Lucy's birthday and she was dressed up like a little doll, pretty red dress and shiny patent shoes, running through the grass, mud-splattered white tights. She turned back, giggling, looking for her play mates. Her mother called from the porch. Tarminster was beautiful at this time of year, the autumn was just settling in and the trees surrounding her father's estate looked they were on fire.

"Lucy, now be careful darling," shouted her mother, but Lucy didn't listen. Daddy had told her to go and run wild.

The woods near Tarminster were deep, deep and sad, Lucy often thought. She imagined fairies and unicorns roaming about in the undergrowth. She dreamt of being a queen, a princess, of taking over the world. She'd always had an imagination.

She ran into the tree line, constantly looking back, excited and out of breath, She could hear the screams and calls of her friends following her in.

Suddenly the sounds stopped, she couldn't hear anyone anymore. Lucy turned and realised she'd gone too far immediately.

"Hello…" she called meekly. Maybe they were just hiding from her, getting ready to jump and make her panic. Lucy slowly walked forward, her shiny red shoes crunching on the leaf litter underneath. The woods were silent aside from the odd sound of the birds, though they seemed to have gone quiet too. Maybe the fairies were evil, maybe they were goblins, and maybe they would take her away. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Lost, are we?" said a voice from behind her. Lucy turned, jumping, and backing up into the thick trunk of an old tree. The man watched as she banged her head and rubbed it clumsily with her small hand.

The Master smiled, it was cold here in the forest away from the warmth of his TARDIS, he rubbed his hands together. "It's alright, you don't have to be scared," he said, placing a hand out towards her, indicating that it was safe. His face twisted into a smile, he knew he didn't look particularly sincere; the child squirmed.

"No it's alright dear," he said again, a touch of aggression in his voice. He came closer now, so she could see into his eyes, his bleak dark eyes, and so she would listen. He stared at her.

"Now listen, you have to pay attention Lucy….," He whispered drawing closer and raising a gloved hand to his mouth.

"You have to listen because this is very important. One day you will meet a powerful man, and you will fall in love with him but you have to be careful, very careful, you understand. He'll be your prince Lucy ….Lucy?" He repeated her name and she nodded quickly, her blond hair bobbing at her chin.

"Your Prince Charming, yes?"

The child began to smile, and The Master found himself confused. He understood the appeal of the story to her, after all, earth children were raised on these tales of hope and wonder, but….wasn't she scared, scared of him?

"Really…?" she smiled, moving away from the tree slightly, watching him awkwardly.

"Yes dear, really."

He hated the smell of children, all dirt and sweat. But he had to do this for his own safety, because he wouldn't have time when he needed too, because from what he had seen, his own selfish urges would overwhelm his usual calm and collected nature.

"Why?" she asked, as only a child could. He knew she had always asked questions had bothered her parents. She wanted to know too much, and she wanted to know everything. Why Mummy had had to spend the week in bed and she wasn't allowed to see her. Why Daddy had run away with a bottle of Whiskey and crashed the car.

"I…I can't explain dear," the Master replied, fumbling slightly. She was starting to move closer towards him now, oh but she was supposed to be afraid not…well, not interested, and she was supposed to be hypnotised, his suggestions flooding her brain. He was puzzled, how was this damn child talking back to him?

"Are you here for my birthday because Mummy said that all the grown ups are supposed to b…." The child was cut off by the sound of a woman's voice shouting through the trees. The Master watched as she turned her back to him, as she looked out into the trees, her eyes searching quickly for the source of the voice.

She was either very stupid, or completely immune to his charms; either way, he had to leave her now, before he was seen. Slowly he backed away through the undergrowth, hiding behind a tree. He watched and grinned as she turned around, looking back for him, her mother marching through the trees, the woman intoxicated by the look of her, and he could hear her yelling at little Lucy for the mess she'd made of her lovely outfit. She pulled her roughly by the arm. He did pity her, well, very slightly, but he knew she would overcome her unfortunate family eventually.

He sighed, looking at his pocket watch, pushing against the tree, it opened up and he vanished inside.

The tree was no more, and he was on his way. On his way to war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lumina et Tenebrae - Chaper 1.**

* * *

Lucy's job was boring. Very, very, boring. When she'd graduated, she'd wished for a chance to travel, to see the world, but it never came. Her father didn't like the idea of a gap year, so convinced her to start working for a charity dealing with drug abuse. Then she worked for another charity dealing with marital abuse, which she though was ironic in retrospect. There seemed to be a lot of money in working for people dealing with abuse.

At last though, she had gotten her own job. Not entirely under her own steam, he father's name had come into it, but it wasn't as if he'd demanded they employ her. She worked for Marks and Marks publishing, a relatively large agent in the city. So far she had worked on a children's book about Flamingos and a Mexican cook book. Not particularly inspiring but she had to start somewhere.

"Lucy…?"

There was a knock at Lucy's office door. She sat bolt up right at her desk, remembering she was supposed to be emailing someone about …well something before she'd put her head down. Lucy's office was cold and plain. It was white and bleak and she hadn't really bothered personalising it at all. She preferred things simple and useful.

"Oh, yes, come in…" she replied, rubbing down her green silk shirt with her hands and hoping that her hair wasn't too messy. But it was just Olivia.

"Oh, Luce, you'll never guess who's in today!" Olivia announced walking into the room in a blitz of energy which gave her an instant headache. Lucy stood up, and pushed her chair under her desk, walking towards the door and closing it to try and dull the sound of Olivia's exited tones.

"It's only that Harold Saxon guy, oh my god he's so sexy I swear if he comes near me I'll ju…"

Lucy held her hand up at Olivia, giving her a pious look, struggling not to grin just a little bit.

"Come on Liv, the guy's just plan strange, you remember what Anne was saying about him when she worked on that shitty book of his, that Kiss me Kill me, that trashy piece of crap right?"

Lucy frowned. Everyone seemed to be going nuts over this guy; she didn't see anything particularly special about him. Just another MP with aspirations.

"Anyway," continued Olivia, not pausing for breath and apparently not listening to a word Lucy had said. "Guess who they've picked to work with him on his autobiography?" Liv was practically jumping. Lucy rolled her eyes and began to walk back behind her desk.

"Oh let me guess? You maybe?" Lucy couldn't help but feel a little bitter about the whole thing; she'd hardly had a decent project yet.

"No silly, you!" replied Olivia tailing Lucy around the desk.

Lucy supposed that she was supposed to scream and shout and be pleased and perhaps have a quick drink at lunch to toast her success. She didn't quite feel that amount of enthusiasm though. This sleazy politician made her stomach churn a little, and men with power did nothing for her.

"You have a meeting with him tomorrow at 11am..." Olivia continued, hardly pausing for breath.

Lucy took a seat and wrote it in her diary.

Through the window in her office door she heard a flurry of female voices, and the sound of male laughter.

"Right…" she sighed.

* * *

It was six minutes past eleven and Lucy say tapping her pen on the desk.

She stared at the ceiling wishing the ground would open up beneath her and swallow her up. She had everything ready, the Dictaphone with a fresh tape, some water, she was dressed nicely, not like some of the girls in the office who were wearing their shortest skirts especially. Pencil skirt and silk blouse. Professional. Smart. Hair loose, not too severe.

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly, Olivia was giggling at a joke outside, and flirting unashamedly by the sounds of things. Lucy rolled her eyes and took a quick sip of water from her glass before standing up and straightening her skit with her hands.

_Don't fuck this up…_ she thought to herself. She had to do well here, even if she hated him, she had to make this the best and more interesting autobiography ever published. No fucking pressure.

Olivia walked in first she was grinning from ear to ear, and Lucy smiled back at her.

The first thing Lucy noticed about Harry were his shoes. They were unnaturally shiny. Polished to within an inch of their life, not that shoes had a life, but Lucy didn't really care. He was shorter than she'd imagined, the way people talked she imagined a six foot something gladiator with a face like a male model. But he wasn't, he was more refined, and definitely more…well, wolfish. There was something cunning about his smile that she liked immediately, not that she was about to admit it to anyone.

"Miss Cole," he beamed walking in past Olivia, her eyes staring at him as he passed her. He held out his hand to Lucy and she responded by shaking his firmly. He looked disappointed for some reason. She was puzzled. He pulled his hand away and placed it in his trouser pocket, turning and taking a seat at the other side of Lucy's desk. Olivia still stood staring.

"Liv, could you give us some time," said Lucy, looking at her firmly as Olivia seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.

"Yeah, sorry…I'll…be, I'll be at my desk," She seemed to pull herself out of it, and made her way to the door, closing it tightly behind her.

Lucy sat down herself, taking a deep breath and taking her pen in her hand. She looked Harold Saxon right in the eyes and he looked right back at her. He didn't say anything, he just stared. It became apparent to Lucy that he was assessing her and she didn't feel particularly comfortable. She pulled her glasses out from her desk drawer and placed them on the bridge of her nose.

She coughed, clearing her throat hoping to shock him into speaking. It didn't work.

"So, you seem quite young to be thinking of publishing an autobiography…" said Lucy, looking down to thumb through her notes. She had received plenty of information regarding his career, life and education, though it was really just bare bones facts, nothing to flesh it out and give it real life.

"You seem quite young to be working here." He replied curtly.

Lucy looked up to find him grinning at her again. He looked like the cat that had got the cream. She frowned slightly, looking back down at her notes.

"So Mr Saxon, where should we start then, what about your childhood? You mention your father William was a….."

"I think we should start by you allowing me to take you out for lunch," he replied quickly, not missing a beat.

Lucy looked up again, taking her glasses off quickly.

"I don't think so." She said, rather coldly, even for her. She regretted it instantly, but he didn't seem to be phased. His grin didn't sink or fade away. He seemed to be amused by something, maybe it was just her cold demeanour, and maybe he was so full of himself that he thought it was hilarious when a woman didn't bite his hand off.

"Ohh," he said pouting slightly. Lucy made a mental note of his childishness.

She returned to the notes, scanning them again.

"So, your family.." she pressed the record button on the Dictaphone, looking back up pen in hand.

His phone rang, that annoying buzz buzz sound, and he answered it immediately.

His conversation was quick and direct. Something about Harriet Jones. Lucy knew she was apparently ill with some mysterious infliction that no one seemed to know anything about.

He hung up, snapping the phone shut between his fingers.

"Look, I'm awfully sorry but something has just come up, you know how it is." He stood up, and so did Lucy, internally fuming.

She held out her hand for him to shake, but to her surprise he took it in his hand and pulled it towards his mouth kissing her knuckles gently. He quickly pulled away and made his way towards the door swiftly moving across the room with ease and slipping out of the room as if he'd never been there.

Lucy blinked and he was gone, the smell of his aftershave lingering in her office was the only thing that indicated his presence, she breathed deeply. Their meeting had been a grand total of 5 minutes.

Lucy sprayed some air freshener.


End file.
